Nihao to Yao
by FallingBreathless
Summary: Recently Yao has taken up some time to dedicate to his own interests. However, the others have quickly noticed Yao's spare time and some have started sending him letters. Oh dear...You write, Yao answers.
1. Introduction

**Props and kudos to Frozen Grace, a friend of mine here at FanFic. I was so inspired by Frozen Grace's that this is kind of a tribute to it. ****If you like this, then make sure to pop by on her story "Foreign Affair" featuring Kiku's replies to letters, to just give a thumbs up. Thanks so much! :P**

**How this works**: Simply, write what you want to ask in the persona of a country (sorry states, my government has filtered you guys out) through a review, and Yao will reply...as soon as he can get away from Yong Soo. Anyways, make sure your letters have good grammar and aren't too random...Hahaha. Fun stuff!

**FallingBreathless**

* * *

**Yao:**

_Things have been strangly quiet around here after the Beijing Olympics. My government has even given me an extra two hours of free time. I wonder what I should do with it aru... So far only Kiku knows about my extra time...hopefully word doesn't get out. Especially NOT to Im Yong Soo (Shivers)...or Ivan. Alfred, though, would also be annoying...Maybe I will learn how to do origami from Kiku, but then again...he'll make me cosplay something strange again. Why can't I just tell him no aru? *Sigh* I guess I will just find some book to read. Recently, Ivan has been pressing me to read Tolstoy. I believe that Ivan's only pressuring me to read Tolstoy because Alfred suggested that I..._**DING DONG.**

That's strange...there's a letter for me? Thanks Xiang, I'll see you in a bit.


	2. To Russia

__

Yao discovers the sender of the letter...Ivan.

_With mild hesitation, he rips open the envelope and fishes out the letter and begins to read._

* * *

Dear Yao,

You know what you should do? Become one with me. Wouldn't that be great? You wouldn't even have to share a room with the Baltics! No, you would get your own room, right next to mine! And you wouldn't have to do work either! Just listen to me. You can eat like a king and help me make the Baltic's obey me, da!

Don't consider this offer, take it, kolkolkol,

Russia

* * *

To Ivan

Erm…thank you for the offer…? It's really very kind of you to extend…your…er…hospitality to me. And trust me, I found it a terrific offer. However, I don't think I can accept this offer, at least not at this time aru. It's not that I don't like you or something… Perhaps you could spend some quality time with Ukraine or...nevermind. Anyways, we could enjoy a meal together if you want as my apology to you.

Also please take it easy on the Baltics. I heard that you were using Latvia as a blender because he 'shakes so much.' I'm a tad bit worried that you'll break him aru.

Anyways, it was nice hearing from you Ivan.

Your neighbor,

Yao


	3. To sachan

Dear Mr. Yao,

My name is sa~chan, well that's the nickname I use so no one finds out who I really am! In this letter I put in a hello kitty doll, a baked ham with pineapple glaze and a bag of salted peanuts with a carton of some green tea. I have written letters to a few other people including: Kiku-san, Ivan-san and my own country...Alfred...I am sad to say I live in the U.S of A. not that I am not proud to live here but for people to be represented by...that kind of man...it makes me feel queasy. Not everyone here chugs cokes and burgers like they're going to go extinct! Umm well I only have a few small things to ask for now such as: what is your favorite fruit, vegetable, and candy? And I want to say I hope things between you and Kiku go well!

Love,

sa~chan

P.S May I call you gege? I hear that means big brother in Chinese and I am an only child, so I would like to have someone I can talk to about different things, I hope you say yes!

* * *

To sa~chan

I would happy for you to call me gege. In my country, it could be considered an honor to be called an older brother aru. Also, thank you for the doll -I think it is actually one of the models Kiku refused to give me last time. I have no idea what he's thinking half of the time! But then again...I have even less idea as to what goes through Yong Soo's head.

Also, I haven't quite figured out what to do with the peanuts. A thousand apologies but I believe Alfred may have had a hand in the production of your gift, as it is too salty for my health, aru. Anyways, please don't worry too much about Alfred. Everyone at the world meetings takes what that idiot says and does with a bit of salt. It must run in his family. However, I am glad to know that Alfred is rather…unique aru, even in his own country. While on this topic, in your next letter, could you briefly mention to Alfred that he should stop borrowing money from me? I'm afraid he doesn't understand the concept of "returning what you borrow." Not that I expect anything from him aru.

Lastly, to answer your questions, I enjoy dates (zhao zi), Bok Choy (bai cai), and White Rabbit candy.

Kindly,

Yao


	4. To Puerto Rico

Dear Yao:

I can see that you are really bored and it hurts me. Why it hurts me? It hurts me because I saw the news of what's happening in your country (the constant raining, flooding and people dying thing) and to see that your bored it must mean that you ain't doing nothin'. By the way I don't ask you how are you today because you already answered that...

With love,

Puerto Rico

P.S no hard feelings. Say hello to your people that live here!

* * *

To Puerto Rico

I am sincerely sorry for how you feel. And I hope you realize that every time something tragic happens to my people and my country, I feel every bit of it. The problem rests in that I am not allowed to do anything aru. My 'advisors' and government have claimed that it is in their charge. They have reported to me that they've sent help to those living in the affected areas. However, I will speak to them though at the next meeting to make sure of this. I realize you are a relatively young country and so you may not understand. However, I hope that you will never have to understand this concept aru.

No offence taken,

Yao

* * *

_Finishing his reply, Yao sighs. Yao is once again feeling the centuries that he has weathered. However, glancing around his room, he is reminded that not every thing that has happened to him through the passing of time has been bad. Momentos, arraigned around the room, speak of of New Years, birthdays, parties, and times of peace. Smiling faintly, Yao readjusts his reading glasses and reaches for the next letter... _


	5. To Russia:reply

_Holding up the next in the pile of letters, Yao frowns. It's Ivan again. Feeling a bit interested as in what the other has to say, with two letters to him both marked the same date, Yao begins to read._

* * *

На мой дорогой Китай*,

It's been so long since I have last seen you! So you are answering letters as well, да~? Lithuania has also been following this strange trend... Maybe little sister will too? That's a scary thought. Never mind. We should surely meet sometime, да~ I'll even find you some lovely sunflowers! Я люблю тебя!**

искренне,***

Матери России****

P.S, Surely you will become one with me?

*To my dear China

**I love you!

***Sincerely

****Mother Russia

* * *

To Ivan

How are you doing Ivan? I'm not sure where you'd want to meet, but you and your sunflowers are welcome at my house aru. Whatever time is convenient to you, I suppose. However, please do not bring vodka OR your pipe. I am sorry but after what happend at Alfred's New Year party, do matter what you claim, my people will no doubt see them as components for mass violence. Also, I was not aware that Lithuania was involved too. Anyways, I will be looking forward to see you some time in the near future.

Yao

P.S. How is Natalia doing? I haven't seen here since last time. I suppose that you would know how she's doing...


	6. To S Korea

_After enjoying a cup of tea brought in by Kiku, Yao returns to answering letters. However, the next letter makes Yao blanch. If Alfred was there, he would have called Yao's expression the "oh-crap" face.

* * *

_

Dear Aniki,

Aww, why don't you want me to visit? I'll alleviate your boredom, da-ze~!

I can understand why you don't want Russia to visit-he's creepy...

But really, why are you so bored? Shouldn't you be doing...something...da-ze?

I'll come visit as soon as I finish this game of Starcraft. Bye~!

-The Republic of Korea (South Korea)

* * *

Yong Soo

Er...um. I can explain! Um...you see...it's just that...you just do such a terrific job at alleviatng my boredom that some times I have too much fun and cannot concentrate on my work aru!

Also I am doing something! I am answering your mail aru, and other things of course. Also, what have I told you about Starcraft? Well, not Star-whatever-you-call-it, but about games in general? You play much too much. I don't want you coming over here if you only want me to nurse you back to health like last time aru! I swear, if I didn't help you-

Anyways, sure, come on over. Russia is coming over on Friday aru. Don't ask me about it. It was his standard 'become one with me' and I had to find a way out of it (yet again) so make sure you're here Friday, unless you want to end up (god-forbid) brothers-in-law with Ivan.

Yao

* * *

_Yao hoped that Yong Soo would get the message at the end. With the Russian, it was better safe than sorry. As long as Yong Soo showed up, then he'd have nothing to worry about._


	7. To Iceland

Dear China,

Kveðjur (Regards, Greetings) from Iceland. I know we aren't exactly close countries at all, and we don't really even know eachother, but I was hoping we could befriend? ...Recently due some financial problems, I've needed help from Russia and have been staying with him for a while. Ivan told lots of stories about you, most good, though some were a little creepy. I wish to know more about you and your family, so here are a few questions.

1) What are some of your favorite foods? Foreign foods are pretty interesting in my opinion. Candies and sweets especially.  
2) Who is Yong Soo? and Kiku? Russia mentioned them, but I'm not exactly sure who they are...What are they like?

3) How are realations with Russia? Friends...?(coughloverscough), so there. :P

Ah, I can't think of any other questions at the moment. Russia is peeking over my shoulder as I write, and I'm sort of getting chills. (Which is surprising, it's cold as heck here, yet I'm still getting chills...) Anyway, goodbye for now, and I hope we can speak more in the future.

Sincerely,

Iceland

P.S. Speaking of the Beijing Olympics, that was pretty fun, though I did only get 73rd place. Leisure rather than competition, eh? Hope you can reply soon. :)

* * *

To Iceland

It's very nice to make your acquaintance aru. I'm extremely curious, but what exactly has Ivan been telling you about me?

As to my favorite foods, I enjoy bao zi (meat buns), red bean and date soup, tofu with mushrooms, and...well I won't make you suffer through my list. As a key note, my people enjoy a wide variety of food, and we do not believe in wasting food. Also, meals consist, generally of a soup, then several dishes of vegetables and meat eaten with rice. Speaking of snacks, I love to eat White Rabbit candy, seasoned seaweed, pickled plums, shrimp chips, tofu cakes, almond gelatin, wasabi peas, and other foods that Kiku, Xiang, and Yong Soo occasionally bring over to my house. I especially enjoy mochi and Pocky.

Oh right! Kiku is Japan and he lives near by aru. He and Ivan don't get along at all. They are constantly fighting over space. This one time Ivan actually lost to Kiku...Anyways, Kiku is generally very reserved and quiet. He visits me every now and then, and he is very organized. Strangly enough, he does enjoy cosplay...ing others, and I once confisticated an adult comic book from him when I was visiting his house. He hasn't let me into his private library since, even though I basically raised him aru! Sometimes I find him giving me strange looks. I don't know what he's thinking half of the time, and sometimes he can be...well...mean? Calculating? Jealous? Just give him some distance, sometimes, aru.

Then Im Yong Soo is another relative of mine. He is S. Korea. He doesn't get along with Ivan or Kiku. Rather, he hates Kiku. There was a huge conflict aru. He's constantly bouncing around or whining about something, or both. Other than that, he's great. If you ever meet him, understand that he likes to claim that he created every thing. Ignore him. He also will refer to me as Aniki, which is fine by me...(but don't tell him that!)

Finally, what? Why would you even think-no-I-well...(blushes)? Erm...isn't this a bit personal aru? Um...well...um...all I can say is that Ivan and I have a...um...understandable relationship. We understand each other's boundaries, I mean. Yes, I would call him a friend, a good friend. Ahem...anyways don't worry about the chills, there are just some special weather conditions that occur near Russia.

Yao

* * *

_Kiku walks into the room to find Yao, hugging and muttering to a Hello Kitty plushie in bed. Yao takes no notice. Kiku wants to ask Yao what had happened, but then spots a letter on the Yao's desk. Walking over, Kiku picks it up and begins to read. Yao finally noticing tackles Kiku to the floor._

_"Give me that aru!" Yao yells, as Kiku squires to keep the letter from Yao. _

_Finally, Yao wrestles the letter from Kiku after the two of them found it out on the the ground. Yao glares at a non-perturbed Kiku. "How much did you read?" he demands. Kiku avoids eye contact, and Yao's stomach plummets. Face going red, Yao, still holding the letter, dashes out of the room._


	8. To Russia: How about Friday?

_Friday is fast approaching, and Yao is avoiding Kiku. The other is giving him weird looks which make Yao blush in a mix of horror and embarassment. Still, Yao is not aware of how much Kiku knows. Fortunately Xiang is there to diffuse the tensition. Yao is also still waiting to hear back from Yong Soo as well as Ivan...Speaking of Russia, Yao discovers a lumpy brown package tied with string. Inside were once two magnificent sunflowers which had wilted and a small hastily scribbled note:_

* * *

To Yao,

I would love to take you up on that offer. I know a very amazing place to dine. As for Latvia, well, I don't know where you heard that from. I thought I told them to keep that a secret, or else. :) kolkolkol...

So Yao-Yao, when can you accept this offer? it would be nice if it could be soon. Very...very soon.

Russia

* * *

To Ivan

Oh ah...thanks for the sunflowers aru. They were...wonderful.

Also, don't call me Yao-Yao! What have I told you about that aru! It's..it's unbecoming! A-also...Alfred's been calling me that lately too. . And I have been around too long for getting any new nick names. You for one should know that...Soviet. I have already been given nicknames time and time again aru. Even the people have given them to me have dissapeared...Anyways, I placed the sunflowers into a vase in my kitchen.

_Then, is Friday good with you? I'm free that night. So where do you have in mind? _

Also, er... I didn't hear it from Baltics. I swear aru... It was just something I heard during break at the last world meeting. It's a interesting piece of gossip aru.

Your neighbor,

Yao

* * *

_Finishing his response, Yao gets up from his seat and stretches. Friday was going to interesting no doubt about it. As he was flexing his fingers a light tap caught his attention. Standing at the door, bright against black hallway, stood Kiku. Holding a tray with two cups a tea, Kiku cleared his throat._

_"I thought you'd like some tea." _

_Unsure of what to say or do, Yao just beckoned Kiku into the room._

_"Um...thank you aru." Yao managed. _

_Kiku said nothing until he set down the tray._

_"There's some thing that has been troubling my thoughts..." Kiku began. "I want you to help clarify."_

_The air suddenly dropped in temperature and Yao's breathing stopped. Kiku was looking right at him in that serious, composed way that the Japanese possessed._

_"What are you talking about aru?" Yao asked, playing coy. He knows exactly what the other is talking about. Yet, he doesn't want to address the topic until he absolutely needs too.__ Kiku is uncharacteristically irratated and it shows._

_"You know what I am talking about Yao!" He demands, eyes glinting. "Why are you initiating foreign affairs? Why with Russia?"_

_Kiku's words slap Yao in the face._

_"I am not aru!"_

_"Yes you are." Came the automatic response. "All I want to know is why."_

_What follows what silence that seemed to stretch the enternity of Hades._


	9. To Puerto Rico:reply

__

__

_The silence is oppressing in its weight, and Yao is compelled to speak._

_"It's not like...I...I mean. It's not like that aru." _

_Kiku doesn't buy it. Yao could sometimes be a terrible liar. This was one of the times._

_"Oh really, is that so?"_

_"Yes, that's it aru! You should stop accusing people, Kiku. It's not polite."_

_"..."_

_"...?" Kiku sighs under his breath._

_"So, why are you going to dinner with Ivan for?" Yao colors at the question._

_"None of your business aru!" Saying so, Yao gathered his letters and stormed out, dealing the death blow. "Also Yong Soo's coming too!"_

_xxx_

_Outside under the crescent moon, Yao picks at the velvet grass. A blade slices his finger and he looks at the trickle of blood devoid of interest. A drop gathers and falls, losing to gravity, onto a letter. Yao's eyes study the red on white effect. On some whim or another, he picks up the bloodstained letter. In the moonlight, he reads in silence._

_

* * *

_

Dear Yao:

I do understand why you are trying to say, even though I'm young...not young as America, but young. And thanks for clearing the fact that you try, but no one listens to you. It happens to me as well. I do understand what it means the government, I have two...America's and mine...trust me is hard...sometimes I don't know which one to listen...

With Love

Puerto Rico

P.S Thanks!

__

* * *

To Puerto Rico

Can you see the moon at night? Or is the sky blocked by concrete? I am sitting outside right now aru. And I wonder it would it be like if we all ceased to exist. Maybe the world wouldn't even notice. Alfred is hard to handle and to that point I admire you for your independence. I do not mean to be so solemn, but as the night deepens by age shows itself. Did you know Alfred also faced the same predicament you are facing now? It is true aru.

Years and years ago, Alfred lived and grew up with Arthur. Alfred was sent abroad with his brother Matthew aru. Either due to Arthur's neglect or Francis' determination, on this I cannot say. Alfred and Matthew ended up standing on apex with violence either way. Matthew fell towards France; Alfred was left to choose. Would he stay with Arthur, the person who raised him, or would he cast away the Old World? Of course, aru, we know now what he chose but take it as a lesson. Alfred followed what he felt most strongly about...his sense of justice.

I suppose you still have some time aru. However, bear in mind that ultimately whichever path you follow...it consequences are for you to bear alone.

Follow what you believe,

Yao

* * *

_Yao had unconciously started reflecting. _

_He reflected back to a time: a time where no had knew Alfred, a time where he had been addicted to Arthur's poison, and a time of being at everyone and anyone's mercy. Time did indeed chance all that it passes by. Yao frowns. He is old, ancient, in a sense. He knew all that had happened throughout the years. Yet, who would remember him, his time, his past? Who was going to tell him of his change?_

_Some part of Yao stirred, restless and seeking change. As the moon dissapeared behind a cloud, Yao wondered what Ivan really meant to him. Perhaps Friday would bring the answers._


	10. To sachan:reply

**Yao's Journal: **_Today is Thursday. Tomorrow is Friday._

_After returning home last night/ this morning...I found Kiku asleep near the door. I think he was waiting for me aru. But I am not sure. I woke him up and helped him to bed. I hadn't noticed how much he has grown these last years. He stands as tall as me. Throughout the entire process, Kiku didn't say a word. He might have been to sleepy to manage, since he kissed me before falling into bed. How weird aru!_

_Yao could still feel the heat of Kiku's lips, simmering on his skin. Embarassed. Yao quickly showers and gets dressed. There was going to be a world meeting tonight. That meant he'd have to deal with...the others..._

* * *

Dear Yao~gege,

I am glad that you wrote back to me, it makes me happy to send letters back and forth to people! I must admit being from the south, I do adore fried chicken but only if my mama makes it, actually I like seafood and chicken over beef products. Sadly gege I am merely a ten and a half year old girl, therefore my government wont listen to me. but you could use it as black mail against him..can you say hello kitty costume ^.^?.

Oh I'm sorry the peanuts were too salty, in this package I added some of my own home made chocolate chip cookies...are those any

Love

sa~chan

* * *

To little sa~chan

It is nice to hear from you again. Also, chicken aru? Fried? Don't eat too much. I think I should go talk to Alfred about his KFC stores again aru. Really, they are some even in China! Anyways, Seafood is a much better alternative. Personally, I love seafood. Fish, lobster, shrimp and even octipus and squid. Seafood is healthy and low in fat, so you can eat a lot of it and still be in shape aru.

Also, sa~chan, it is okay. My government is hard to talk to too sometimes. Just don't give up aru. But you should know that you sound very mature in your letters (Unlike Alfred, who sounds like a five year old at times). However, I don't think Hello Kitty is going to be of much use, though it is an interesting concept. This one time Ivan dressed up as Shinatty-Chan and came over to my house. Scared me half to death aru! I was furious that I started to beat the *ahem* stuffing, out of him. Lucky for him, the costume was well padded. He even had the nerve to kolkolkol at me!

Furthermore, I enjoyed your cookies. Good job aru! Arthur could benefit under your instruction if he ever would let his pride go. If you did not know, Arthur is the only one who still persists to believe in his cooking skills. Ludwig got foodpoison once from Arthur's scones.

Then, White Rabbit Candy is a type of sweet that is white in color and has a soft, chewy texture aru. It is really quite similar to taffy. A main ingredient in it is milk, which is good for the body. There is also a layer of ricepaper can be eaten. There are also many different flavors.

Lastle, erm...Im Yong Soo. He's really a nice child, though a bit unruly. Uh...(uncomfortable) he is generally well behaved around girls aru.

Yao


	11. To Seoul, Korea

**Yao's Journal: **_Another day, another shipment of sunflowers arrived. What started as two, Ivan has been sending me more and more of them. Today there were 24 of them, large and bright as mini suns. Apparently, Ivan discovered how to keep them alive longer. He stuck them each into their own individual containers of vodka. Of course, being a Romantic, he has tied ribbons onto the bottles. I'm afraid, I've got more alcohol than I'll ever need aru. I've always wondered where Ivan is getting all this alcohol..._

_Yao would be seeing Ivan within the next 36 hours. He checked his mail agian. He hadn't heard Yong Soo's confirmation on going yet. But then again...Yao spots a letter from Korea and snatches it up. It's marked from Seoul._

* * *

Dear Yao or China (if I may call you that?),

How are you? Did you and Korea(dad) have a fight? He's been complaining about how you favor Japan and keep avoiding him, now he's expecting me to make more stuff and smothering me (y'know what I mean?), whenever he feels ignored. (I think he might be feeling down at times even though he's always smiling). Can you try to be a little more nicer to him or something? It's even harder to listen to him when he loves talking about politics! which sort of sucks *cough*

Love and thanks, Seoul (Korea's capital)

* * *

To Seoul or Korea

Korea said-when did? I mean...what had Korea been telling you aru? Anyways, rest assured Seoul, I'm going to be seeing Korea tomorrow evening...Not like that! Also when do I ever favor Japan aru? Kiku is just easier to handle, it does not mean I love him more than Korea. If he is still bugging you, I will go see what I can do. That idiot! Anyways, at least he has picked up on politics. I suppose some thing did come out of that fight he had with Kiku. Do you know about it? Also, it is fine if you call me China. It is, after all, my official title.

It was right after Kiku left the house aru. By the way, you should have seen Yong Soo the moment the door shut behind Kiku. He was insane. The first thing he did was torpedo my way, tackled me to the floor and started spouting nonsense. "...Aniki~da-ze! We're alone now. Let's do it! Let's do it! Did you know that I inventeded...very useful...blah blah blah." I had a throbbing migraine at the time and took no notice. The next day I woke up to find my self naked in bed with Yong Soo lying naked beside me. Oh gawd...aru. I didn't talk to him for weeks aru. He also wouldn't tell me what had happened. Strange...I don't think he ever told me what happened aru. If you could, ask around a bit for my sake.

Oh aru! Forgive me, I have been rambling. See, this is what happends whenever I even talk about Korea. Aiyah!

Yao

* * *

_When Yao finished reading, his face was pomegranite red. He wasn't sure he'd want to see Korea too soon after all. In Yao's mind, dread was brewing as to what really happend on that day in which he had woken up in bed with Yong Soo. Kiku had been gone so no one could say what happened besides Korea. Yao was getting another headache._


	12. To Singapore, To Russia

**Yao's Journal:** _Only a few hours away, I will be eating with Ivan at the Primorski. He left a brief message on my cell and told me to dress up. What is that even supposed to mean? Kiku is being moody, and I haven't seen Xiang since morning._

_Yao stared into his closet. For a guy with spectacular worldly standing, his closet was rather empty. Frowning, Yao looked through his clothes. Most were silk, a few uniforms, and some dresses from various perverted people that he knew. He'd kept them because it would just be a waste if he threw them away. Yao had tried to give them to Taiwan, but they weren't to her taste. She said that they weren't cute enough. Yao rolled his eyes as he thought of her response. He'd have to either go shopping or call up Taiwan. Either way it was ridiculous. Yao started playing with the idea of just going as he was, but decided against it just in case. _

_Going over to his desk, Yao grabbed a pad of sticky notes and scribbled "Clothes...Ivan proof" as a reminder. Meanwhile, he decided to read a few more letters he had received. The letters were coming in daily._

* * *

Dear China,

Nihao! Can I call you gege too? Majority of the people here are Chinese, so my Chinese is not bad! The other major ethnic groups would be the Malays and Indians. There are lots of people from China too!

I love food! I like all kinds of food, chinese, indian, malay, italian, french... The list goes on!

What's your favourite type of bao? Personaly, my favourites are the chashaobao(char siew steamed bun), dousabao(red bean paste ''), xianroubao(meat '') and bolobao (pineapple '')! Do you know why it's called a 'pineapple bun'? It has nothing to do with pineapples, right?

Oh! And say hello to Mr. HuJinTao for me. He visited my house last year. He's very nice.

Ooohhh... White Rabbit sweets... I really like them too! No offence, but the melemine thing was really scary. And the white rabbit sweets were affected *shudder*

Anyway, that's all for today. Baibai gege!

_Zhu_

ShenTiJianKang

Singapore

P.S. Could you say hi to England for me if you see him? Thanks!

* * *

To Singapore

Nihao, wo hen gao xing ni xiang jiao wo 'gege.'*

My favorite type of bao is Xiao long bao zi (little dragon bun), but I also enjoy dou sa bao. They taste especially good as breakfast aru. I love their portability! Also the pineapple ones are only called that because they are designed to look like a pineapple. They are actually made with flour similar to sugar cookies aru.

Also yes the Melamine caused me some harm. I was in bed for three days with a fever. Fortunately, I recovered and am in good health. Though I don't think I got it from the candy aru. It was actually traced to a cream cake that I got from Xiang. He felt really bad aru! It took me an entire day to convince him that it wasn't his fault. As a result of being put out of action for a few days, the government officials have promised to keep a better eye on companies.

I'll make sure to visit Mr. HuJinTao. Also sure, Arthur will probably be ''tickled pink" for me to deliver your hello. But of course his response might be less than adequate [depending on his mood] aru.

Zai Jian,

Yao

* * *

_Readjusting his reading glasses, Yao moved on to the next letter...Ivan again. Yao all but ripped the letter apart to hear what the other wanted to talk about through letter, even though they'd be seeing each other in person tonight._

To Yao-chan (Since you hate being called Yao-Yao!)

Alfred has been calling you that, you say? THat's so very...angering. And yes, Friday sounds wonderful. I have a Russian restraunt in mind, it's very...well, you will see. And good, I'm glad the Baltics didn't tell you. That would have been most unfortunate.

In waiting,

Russia

* * *

To Ivan

Um...(shivers)...I'm glad that the Baltics didn't tell me too. it's nothing important aru. Alfred is just being an idiot. Plus, he probably doesn't mean anything by it, Ivan. He doesn't think of me that way...(It think?) Anyways, you've already told me over the phone a little while ago where we were going aru.

Also, thanks again for the flowers. They're really pretty, but I'm afraid if you keep sending me more and more flowers every time, I will run out of vases to put them in or you'll end up destroying your entire garden. Speaking of which, Ivan...I've noticed that you've started sending vodka along with the flowers to keep them alive. You wouldn't happen to be drinking again, would you?

See you tonight,

Yao

P.S. What do you mean by dress up? I'm not quite sure as to what I should wear.

* * *

_Every time Yao talked with Ivan, he found answers but also more questions than he had started out with. The thing was that Ivan was mysterious in a sense. Smiling almost constantly, he was dubbed the 'most creepy' out of everyone at the world meetings and almost narrowly lost to Prussia as the 'most dangerous.' Yao smiled to himself. The only reason why Ivan hadn't won that title too was because unlike Prussia, Ivan didn't need overdramatic scenes. _

_Yao promised himself that he would go talk with the Baltics, just to make sure that they were indeed okay._


	13. To Puerto Rico: Issues

Yao's Journal: _Ivan called a minute ago. Told me that I should wear silk tonight. From the way he was talking, it seems he wants me in...a dress. The heck is this aru? I almost hung up that moment...but foreign affairs must be maintained to at least civility. It didn't help that he was kolkolkoling at the end like those American Santas. Speaking of which, I don't think Korea's going to make it tonight. Damn it aru! Aiyah, but somehow Alfred has heard about the event and is coming! He called me minutes before Ivan to say that he'd be seeing us tonight. What's worse is that after Kiku heard me "yelling" into the phone, he says he's coming too. What in the world is this aru?_

_Angry at Ivan, Angry at Alfred, and Angry at Kiku. Yao decides to get through at least another letter before the designated time._

* * *

Dear Yao:

Wow! I'm amazed. Your words are simply beautiful; no one has ever said something to me like that and thanks. Right now I'm working day and night in my country because the constant raining is causing chaos...stupid hurricanes...so I don't have time to look at the moon right now...Also...Yao...I'm not independent...thanks to my parental figure Spain that sold me. I belong to America, but I'm not part of him...hard right? I know America's story... he comes and tells me every free chance he has...

With Love

Puerto Rico

* * *

To Puerto Rico

I am sorry to hear about the hurricanes. Indeed, you must be busy aru. If you need any help, just ask.

Also, don't be too angry at Antonio. True, he gave you up, and he wasn't wise. But he is at least regretful and he should remain so aru. Last meeting, he tried to talk to you didn't he? Perhaps you are just not ready to face him... If so, he should understand. If I were in your shoes, I would be angry too aru.

Then there's Alfred. He's egotistical and self-absorbed aru. He seeks to aggrandize himself and is blind to many things. I have already told him this many times, but he takes it as a terrific joke and calls me "ridiculous" as he slurps at his beverage. He already has 50 to take care of... I can only give you my sympathy in this regards. How exacty is the relationship between you two aru, besides his general lack of concern? When I saw you with Alfred at the last meeting, you two looked like you got along. But I know that appearances are often contradictory to the heart. However, I have heard from his president, Obama, about possible initiation of another state. Could that possibly be you, aru?

Remain strong,

Yao

* * *

_The sound of the doorbells echoes its way upstairs. Taiwan is here._

_"Yao? I'm here. Let's get to work."_

_Yao smiles weakly at his sister, looking absolutely intimidating with her hands on hips and a mound of bags at her feet. "Kiku, I might need your help with this," she states to her other brother who is silently standing against the wall. "We've got a lot of work ahead of us..."_


	14. To Iceland:reply

_Finally, the whirlwind of silk and makeup that was a part of Taiwan dissapated. Rather, she had taken a break with Xiang in the kitchen. _

_Yao who was sitting sorely in a tight, constricting, red qi pao, had been dubbed "adequate." With a slit up to half of his thigh, Yao was much too embarrassed to join the rest of his family in the kitchen._

**Yao's Journal:** This is just so embarrassing aru! Taiwan forced me into a qi pao...a qi pao! Why does everyone try to treat me as a girl aru? She even put a padlock on my closet so that I cannot go change. I guess I could go ask Kiku to borrow...wait...I can't do that. Kiku is being weird, and I do not want anyone else to see me in this ridiculous garb. Xiang was red faced the whole time...

...Damn it aru...Russia. Ivan is going to rape me. I'm not joking. He keeps telling me to 'become one with him' and smiles while kolkolkoling. What other proof do I need aru? I'm going to have to BEG Kiku or something. Or I can cancel...but... Well, if Ivan touches me, he'll have to face hell aru!

Hm...I wonder what Xiang is making downstairs. It smells good... No. Cannot. Go. Aru. Stupid qi pao.

_Yao, after several headaching arguments with himself, decides that he doesn't care anymore. Instead, he'd wait for Taiwan to just finish what she was doing to him and just deal with problems one at a time. After a brief phone call to his government to see how the economy and production of steel was going, Yao returned to his letters._

* * *

Yao,

Ah, I see. From what I can gather by Russia, you two are meeting soon? I thank you a bit myself on that one- I've wanted some time alone. The new rush of Russian culture had made me a little weary. Latvia appreciates the break as well; He and I have become quick friends since it's kind of lonely up here. We watched the northern lights together...He's very sweet and kind to me...E-Enough about him though...

How are things? Russia seems alot happier these days (and not drunk, on that note). He leaves the house more often, coming back with arms full with large sunflowers. I wonder what he does with them...?

As for your question about Russia's stories, he did tell me about when he dressed up as Shinatty-chan. He says you're very interesting, in summary. A lover of fine cuisine with a adoration of cute things like pandas and Hello Kitty/Shinatty-chan. Today he asked me "Don't you think China should become one with Russia, Iceland? He's a nice country, da?" I could only smile while thinking of your flustered response when I asked about yours and Russia's relationship.

I hope my letter isn't too long. I've just been feeling so blissful while eating this most delightful Latvian candy-Dražeju asorti - that Latvia was kind enough to share with me. (blushes) Well, reply soon.

Einlæglega, (Sincerely,)

Iceland

* * *

To Iceland

Yes, Ivan and I are meeting soon. Tonight actually. Also, pardon my rudeness aru, but are you and Latvia (blushes)...on... friendly terms?

I don't mind if you two are or not aru. Actually, I think you two would suit each other well, and I give you my approval. It's good to hear that Latvia has someone, especially with Ivan around, afterall. I hope Russia has been treating you well. Nothing has happend aru...? And it is always good to hear that Ivan has not been drinking. I suspect that he has sent all of his vodka over to my house. More on that aru.

As to the flowers, he's been sending me sunflowers non-stop since I agreed to have dinner with him. The first batch her sent over died aru. So he has been sending them in vodka to keep him alive. He once explained that vodka was 'Russian water' and apparently he was serious. He's sent so much recently, I've run out of vases to hold them! I'm afraid that almost his entire garden is at my house... Could you casually mention to him that I'd love to visit his house and coincidentally see his garden? That should stop the incoming sunflowers at least for a few months, if we are lucky aru.

Also, he asked you what? Also, don't smile...I was-wasn't flustered aru. Also, at least he recognizes my good taste aru. Anyways, it has been nice hearing from you.

Yao

P.S. I thought I saw a glimpse of Natalia outside of my window. This could not bode well aru. Have you seen Natalia around Russia's place recently? If she is back on the move, I would suggest you, along with Latvia, take great care when exiting Ivan's home.

* * *

_Yao had indeed saw a dissapearing lock of white-blonde hair from the corner of his eye. A string of dread stretched down his spine._

_"Yao-gege. It's time for the makeup now."_

_Yao turned to see Taiwan bounding into the room with Xiang following meekly after. Seeing the glittery silver box dangling in Taiwan's hands, Yao wasn't sure that Natalia was the scariest person out there..._


	15. To sachan: Billy is a Brat

_It is morning before Yao gets home. Leaving the taxi, Yao searches for his keys without luck...'damn Ivan.' However, the door swings open to Yao's delight, then dismay as Kiku is staring at him. Kiku's face is emotionless, yet, his eyes speak volumes._

_"Welcome back...Yao."_

_Yao blushes, reading between Kiku's words. _

_"T-thanks aru."_

_Kiku just nods, stiff and restrained. _

_"There's nothing to thank me for..." is Kiku's reply before he reaches toward Yao. Yao flinches at Kiku's extended hand, and Kiku drops it._

_"Um...I think I'm going to go for a quick shower. I'll make breakfast in half an hour aru." _

_Yao escapes upstairs, feeling Kiku's gaze every step of the way. Yao's face is burning._

**Yao's Journal:** Just got back from dinner with Ivan. Kiku is not happy with me, and I'm afraid he might have every right to be... Anyways, I have no idea where Korea has been recently aru. Anyways, the restaurant was...wow... But of course, I didn't say anything. Ivan even behaved slightly differently, only a few kolkolkols. Though halfway through, he did threaten the waiter with his pipe. I believe he had it stashed under his coat...somewhere. Things started spiraling downwards from there. Somehow we'd ended up in a bar. He got drunk. Then...I...he...Um...I cannot continue this aru! / Currently, I am upstairs. Kiku is expecting me downstairs in another ten minutes. I don't know how I'll face him...

* * *

Dear Yao~gege,

I am so glad that you liked my cookies! Yes seafood is really good, I would eat it every single day if I could! Also I think white rabbit candy sounds good! I'm glad Im Yong Soo knows how to behave around little girls. Do you think he tried to grope Ms. Hungary once and ended up meeting her frying pan?

On another note, it's Friday over here and that means I have the weekend free, I was really glad to see you wrote today mainly because I had a bad day at school. You mentioned I sound mature for my age right? Well that's because I like to read books and be around older people, as opposed to running around in the mud and leaves at school out side, today I was supposed to help Billy, a boy who sits next to me in class, on his test, to him that means letting him peek at my papers...but I didn't!

That means at the end of school when I was walking to the corner store on my way home he caught up to me and hit me in the chest area right between where my uh, future mammary gland will be, and if that wasn't bad enough he took the money meant for me to buy my chocolate milk and apple! I'm not gonna tell any one cause I don't think it'll help. I just had an extra helping of my mamas corn chowder for dinner and spent a little longer on the stationary bike in the basement.

I know it's a little rude to ask you a favor out of the blue like this...but could you pretty please help ? He doesn't have many friends, because when ever he IS unlucky enough to get noticed people mistake him for Alfred and that means he gets hurt, and I don't think that's fair!

Also this time I sent along some snickerdoodles they are very yummy since I made them with Grandma!

Love,

Sa~chan

* * *

To Sa~chan

It is good to hear from you again. That is an interesting question aru. I hope Yong Soo didn't aru! However, that does explain why he came home once, face sore... but then that may have been the time that he groped...ahem. Anyways, let's just say I'll be finding him to clarify. I haven't seen him around though aru. If he did do something like that, I'll make sure he apologizes to her so many times that he'll regret that 'he invented language.'

Second, you are talking about...Matthew, right? Yes, I think that's his name aru. Really, he doesn't talk much, and his brother talks too much. I'll see what I can do. I'll at least talk to him at the next meeting aru. However, I think Matthew would rather not have any more attention than he is getting now...Francis has been...let's say...becoming buddy-buddy with Matt.

Also I am sad to hear that you had a bad day. If it cheers you up so, my day hasn't fared to well either aru. Ivan had gotten ahold of some alcohol (probably vodka) during our meeting, and then some things happend not by my consent. But that boy Billy sounds like a brat. There is no other word for it aru! Good for you for not sharing your answers. It is strongly against my principals to cheat. Cheating means that he's not learning anything and is just benefitting from the hard work other's are doing. It's just vile aru.

And about what he did. That is just terrible! You must be in shock, aru. What happend to you was downright wrong. Little boys should not treat girls like that. If England heard, he'd have a bovine attack/cow as they say. Go talk to someone ASAP aru! If you just let him get away with it, what is to stop him from doing it again? Talk to a nice teacher, who you know will do something about it. Also, excercise is good, but make sure you do it in reasonable amounts. Tell me how it goes. If it doesn't get better, I'll go have a strict talk with Alfred. If he can't even fix this problem, then there's no wonder his economy is failing aru. Enough on that. Just tell me how it goes aru.

Thanks again for the food. Are they really called "Snickerdoodles?"

Yao

* * *

_Discarded qi pao on bed, and his clock screaming numbers at him, Yao ran a hand through his wet hair. He was tired and frankly, needed sleep. However, he had responsibility in the running of the house. Thus, hair down, Yao dragged himself downstairs..._


	16. To USA

**Yao's Journal: **Stupid, stupid Ivan aru! T-That RAPIST! He promised no vodka! Then we ended up in a bar -a bar aru! Damn him and vodka...stupid Kiku too. Breakfast was terrible. Kiku was definitely angry or something aru... I mean he buttered his toast...twice! When he saw me this morning, his face had gone red. What am I going to do aru? I think he knows / I want to just go die. I'll never be able to look him in the eye again. Or Russia for that matter. Of course, I didn't agree to it aru. Ivan and I...erm...some diplomatic affairs just occur without planning. He would not take 'no' as an answer aru... Plus, the only thing Kiku said to me throughout breakfast was 'I'll see you in the evening' before he left. Argh! Doesn't he realize that it's Saturday aru? Back hurts. Also a good time to burn that qi pao. I wonder how much Taiwan paided for it...anyways there's no way anyone will wear it now aru...

_Kiku was breathing fire...no...he was fire. Embers were his eyes, oxygen through his lungs, fed the inferno in the pit of his stomach. There was no way he'd be able to overlook his older brother today. Morning, he had woken up, normal. Now what? Staring discreetly across the table, Kiku found himself studying Yao...the dark, silky hair, tired but beautiful eyes, STOP. Kiku didn't know anymore._

_After half an hour of waking up this morning, he had decided to wake Yao up. He'd thought it was strange that Yao wasn't already making breakfast, since Yao usually woke at the break of dawn. He'd knocked on Yao's door, waited, knocked, waited some more, and then walked in to find an empty bed. Anxiety had pounded through his bloodstream, making his blood coadulate, 'if Yao isn't here...then that means...'_

_Less than 20 minute's later, Kiku's fears had been confirmed. He was going right over to Russia's to demand where his brother was...to find Yao right there...in front of him._

Yao stood, tired, face-red, at the door of his own home, staring into the eyes of his younger brother. Beyond Yao, a dirty-yellow taxi was dissapearing around the corner. A sharp-throated birdcall pierced the silence.

_"Yao?" Kiku asked in disbelief, name suspended in a puff of cloud._

In front of Kiku, Yao visibly swallowed.

"Good morning...aru." The other managed. "You're up early."

"Not as early as you, Yao," was all that Kiku managed with his shock laddened tongue and overloaded brain.

__

Morning sun bathed Yao's figure. When had he grown so much as to see eye to eye with Yao?

The silk qi pao was form-fitting...Where were his eyes going...and lingering?

Yao was obviously embarrassed, horrified by the current circumstances...Yet, why was he enjoying this scene so much?

Brain overload.

If Kiku had been one of the robots his people have been making, his computerchip would have fried due to excessive, unreadable input. What was he doing standing there? There was no doubt in Kiku's mind what had happend between Ivan and Yao. He didn't have to be Francis to see that. The Chinese man's hair tie was loose, strands of hair loose; plus the body language was unmistakable. That's when the burning, the fire, had started in his gut.

_Dumbly, Kiku had made way for Yao to squeeze through. Kiku caught a whiff of green tea... tinged with vodka... _

_For the first time in his life, Kiku wanted/needed to talk with Yong Soo. If anyone would plainly, bluntly, uncensoredly tell Kiku what the hell was wrong with him, his annoying sibling would..._

* * *

Hey Yao!

What's up? ('sides the ceiling, of course! lol) Thought I'd send an email see how my favorite(/ only I really care to deal with) Commie-nation was doing. Treating Tibet okay? Been hearing some things that sound kinda...y'know? Things are still a bit stretched with me what with the war and all. I plan on taking a look see at how he's doing though.

Sooo...what's this I'm hearing about you chatting up one of my citizens? (Isn't she like ten? dude!) I won't say ALL of what I know, but I ain't got nutthin' to hide so black mail won't work on me. (Can't black mail a hero...and if you can, I've got a team of reeealy good lawyers :3 ) And my cooking's good enough for me. I mean, it's not like it's England's cooking or anything.

Anyway, I have some free time on Friday, so I'm coming over to chill at your place. I won't take no for an answer! I hope you stock up on McDonalds.

See ya then!

Alfred F Jones. US of A

* * *

To Alfred

Tibet and I are doing fine. You are welcome to visit us, if you want.

Also I do not know what you mean by 'y'know' aru. I'm in a terrible mood, so please excuse me if I appear clipped in my answers. It has nothing to do with you, Alfred. Just some foreign policy stress...the usual. Also what did I say about you calling me 'Commie-nation' aru?

Also, I see no problem talking with a citizen of your country. She is a very smart, charming girl. Also, if I were you, I would be worrying about blackmail from a different source. Ahem...Remember Francis' picture of you at the last world fair? Anyways, I would suggest you go and make your lawyers actually do something for the public rather than money. Honestly, aru. There's someone called Billy that I think you need to have a talk with...

Anyways, what aru? Wait...I mean you are welcome to come this upcoming Friday and all...but McDonald's? Um...wouldn't you rather have something else? I could whip up something for the occasion, I mean.

Yao

* * *

_Inside the room of a 5th story apartment, crammed with videogames, manga, and snack wrappers, a very opinionated Korean listened to the other sitting across from him on the couch. The said other, in a suit, looked very out of place among the mess._

_"Yong Soo, you are not listening" Kiku said, voice edging into irritated._

The other who had glanced away to watch the drama airing on TV, quickly jerked back to his brother.

_"No, I'm not. I'm merely bored by you da-ze!" Yong Soo pouted. "If you could just come up with a better story plot to tell me then I wouldn't be losing attention. I mean I created story telling after all."_

_Synapses fizzled as Kiku fought to make sense of what his ignoramous of a brother was spouting._

_"Yong Soo, I don't think you understand-"_

_"Course I do!" Yong Soo announced, a bit irked. It was his TV time after all. He didn't bother to remember that last hour, and the hour before that had also been his TV time. _

_"No. You really don't" Kiku deadpanned._

_Finally reaching the end of his already limited Korean temper, Yong Soo redirected all his attention towards his brother._

_"Of course I understand. I'm not dumb! You were talking about your next manga plot. All I can say is that it's boring as hell. I'd about listen to...what's his name...wait. Matthew, than read something as boring as that. Cause with him, I can at least watch TV as he talks. No difference anyways."_

_Kiku snapped._

_"No, no! You DON"T GET IT! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT SOME MANGA PLOT. I'M TALKING ABOUT ME AND YAO! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? I HAVE BEEN TALKING ABOUT ABOUT YAO FOR THE LAST HALF HOUR. DID YOU NOT HEAR A SINGLE THING I SAID? I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I CAME HERE TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THIS ANYWAYS. I-"_

_The remote in Yong Soo's hand clattered to the floor._

_"Wait...Go back a second. You were talking about...Yao?"_


	17. To New Zealand: To Seoul

**Yao's Journal:**Damn it aru! Screw Ivan...screw his vodka...and screw myself for being a complete idiot! I swear, sometimes I think I'm just trying to destroy myself or something. I think Yong Soo tried to feed me some BS story a few years ago about how I was subconsciously screaming "F me" to the rest of the world. I think after he said that, I dismantled his computer for a week...*chuckles* And it was the most annoying week ever. He would just not let it go aru! Whine, whine, whine. Anyways, it's really bugging me right now. I mean, Ivan has always hit on me...er...Awkward~~ Anyways, I never really took it to heart...he acts like such a kid. Okay, a creepy kid stuck in a big body. Whatever aru! But...erm...I don't know now, anymore, crap. Come to think of it, Francis has hit on me before plenty of times. But. That's normal...right? That lewd man hits on anything with two legs! Even Arthur at this one period of tiem...Aiyah! Why am I even thinking about this stuff? Why am I so bothered aru? I-I'll just send Ivan a muffin basket and pretend nothing ever happend. I'm sure everything will blow over soon enough...I hope.

_Back at home, Yao found being home for once wasn't as bad as he imagined._

_Sure he couldn't move around much. Ivan._

_Sure Kiku was acting weird. Ivan. _

_And sure, everyone around his seemed to be giving him hell...it all pointed back to Ivan. The more he thought about it, the more Yao was convinced it was completely, and utterly, the Russian's fault. He hadn't agreed to any of what happened yesterday...right...? However, just to maintain good relations, he'd send over a muffin basket for the heck of it._

_

* * *

_

Dear China,

Thank you for kindly answering my questions, I was a bit nervous asking but I think I can trust your response. I've heard a lot about you from my dad, Korea but I assume we haven't met each other so I'll introduce myself. I've had many names given by Korea and other countries before but for now it's officially Seoul while my more humanly name is Ae Chae. Thanks to your reply, Korea seems to calm down a bit but he only answered the personal question with "Don't worry about that, me and China love each other even though he gets angry sometimes!" *sweatdrop* For some reason he decided to send a picture of me{picture is my colored icon profile} saying something about how it will bring the family closer when you know each other, he'll probably visit you about now.

Thanks, Seoul

* * *

To Ae Chae

I hope you don't mind me calling you that aru. Anyways, I can see that...um...relationships are a bit complicated at the moment. Your dad, Korea, and I aren't...erm... What I mean is that, Yong Soo... has a way with letting his...uh...'imagination run away with him' aru. Also, what has he been spouting about me now? I swear-er...uh. I recieved your picture. You look beautiful aru! I would expect nothing less :)

I'm sending over some green tea. Please enjoy some yourself and make sure that Yong Soo gets some too. Perhaps he will calm down by drinking tea instead of that energy drink, monster, that Alfred got him addicted to aru. I'm sure you know how he's like after drinking it. Tell me how things go.

Yao

* * *

xxx

* * *

Kia Ora, Haina!

Wow, I haven't seen you since the Olympics last year in Beijing!

Kei te pe hea koe? (How are you?)

Ah, letters. They remind me of the good old days, you know, before there was all this technology. Haha.

I'm currently cradling a very fat cat in my arms. It's so adorable! It was snuggling into my stomach while I was patting it about 20 minutes ago! Although, I think it might be one of Greece's.

Anyway, I'll see you around!

Kakite!

~New Zealand

* * *

To New Zealand

I am doing...er...as best as I possibly can under my own personal situation aru. How are you doing? Beijing was a great experience and the atmosphere was one that I would like to be able to enjoy once again. Did you know we've turned the area of the aquatic competitions into a water park? I've been there myself, and I would suggest that you go too aru. Largest one there is :)

Also, yes, letters are very nolstalgic indeed. I think email has largely replaced them. However, I firmly believe that having a physical letter shows holds much more significance than an email ever could. Letters are palpable and what is written in them cannot be simply erased and changed, shows a lot of thought that was put into the words. Forgive me for going on so much aru.

Anyways, it is interesting you mention Greece and his cats. I've always been curious about that. I mean how does he attract so many felines aru? It is perplexing to the mind. Kiku once mentioned that he wanted a cat, but we never got one due to our busy schedules. Did you find out if it was Greece's?

Yao

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Yong Soo's house, for the first time in what was a century, Yong Soo could hear crickets chirping in his backyard. Shocked silence prevailed and sank into the wood flooring of his house._

_"You're kidding right, Kiku?" he asked shakily. "Let me just tell you that _THAT_ is not funny, da-ze. Like at all."_

_"This isn't a joke," Kiku insisted. "Do you honestly believe that I would come all the way over to tell you a joke?"_

_"Well..."_

_"No! I'm serious."_

_Kiku was edging onto the borderline of frantic. His idiotic brother seemed unable to process any information what-so-ever through that Korean skull of his. Maybe Yao had been right about TV...but then again his anime industry had to live..._

_The other remained silent...thinking. Yong Soo could not believe what he had just heard._

_"So...you're telling me, that you are into incest?" _

_"Yes!" Kiku all but shouted. "I mean -NO! No, I'm just saying-"_

_"You like Yao" Yong Soo stated, bluntly._

_"No, I'm not saying that! All I'm saying is that...I...might...be attracted to..." Kiku's voice trailed away as he realized what exactly he was saying._

_Outwardly, Yong Soo smirked, but inside he was a mess. Sure, it was absolutely once-in-a-life-time seeing Kiku so flustered and he'd kill for a videocamera, recorder, or a camera to capture this moment. But he was also disturbed. Liking Yao, their brother, was his thing...he wasn't quite sure he liked the new rival for Yao's attention. No. He knew that he didn't like it one bit...Ivan was bad enough...Kiku had mentioned that Yao had gotten it on with the Russian last night -er this morning? (Why him of all people?) Now, he also had his other brother in on the act? Yong Soo did not like it one bit and promised that he'd come out victorious. Afterall, his aniki's breasts already belonged to him. It wouldn't be too hard to claim the rest of Yao, he reasoned._

_Instead of voicing the mixture of emotions, Yong Soo just played his idk face._

_"Are you planning to tell aniki?"_

_Kiku was silent as he imagined what Yao would do if he did voice his feelings. The picture was bleak._

_"I am unsure as of the moment."_

_"Oh" was all Yong Soo said, pretending to lose interest. "What are you going to do about Ivan? Isn't he like getting into aniki's pants?"_

_What he really wanted to know what what he, himself, was going to do to protect his aniki from further violations. But he wasn't stupid. If he was going to do anything, he wasn't about to go in alone. Kiku would be a great ally._

_"Ivan?" Kiku repeated stupidly. _

_Honestly, the Japanese man had no idea on what he was going to do. It already seemed enough that he was facing the greatest moral deliemma of his life. But, really, what was he going to do? "I don't know."_

_Yong Soo sighed. This was going to be the longest day of his life..._


	18. To Russia: DO NOT REPLY ARU!

**Yao's Journal:** Life sucks. Yes, I am aware that this is very cliche to say aru. But nevertheless it is so. Damn Ivan! It is all his fault aru! Stupid vodka, stupid Ivan, and most of all WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING ARU? Ivan just had to get drunk, and I just had to make sure he got home safe... DAMN IT! Why couldn't I have just left him in the care of the cab driver? But Noooo I had to -ARGH! Also, Kiku is just- I mean, sure it was awkward aru. But he just disappears without a trace. Leaving a freaking sentence on a post-it note: 'Gone to do some self-reflection' Where the heck is he aru? What the heck does he mean by 'self-reflection'? I have a major headache. My back is sore...it doesn't help that the phone keeps ringing nonstop aru. Both Ivan and Alfred keep calling wanting to talk. But really, they just complain about the other. It's like Francis and Matthew aru! I'm not some marriage counciler.

_"Hey, I've got it!"_

_The beleaguered Japanese looked over at the Korean. "I am not sure what you are talking about."_

_Yong Soo grinned. "I'm going to help you with your problem da-ze!" _

_Kiku was understandably skeptical. "And how do you plan to do that?"_

_"Don't worry I have a plan to get rid of Ivan."_

_Kiku's attention was definitely caught. He had been thinking about the Russian obstacle and had reached no definite answer. If the Korean had a solution, then there could be no harm in listening. _

_"Go on."_

_With those words, Yong Soo knew he had his brother hooked._

_"Well, all I am going to say is that Aniki will have to be the one doing all the work. And he won't even know it! That'll get rid of Ivan, and then you can do all your confession crap."_

_There a silence and two pairs of eyes met, trying to read the other. Finally, the Japanese man smiled. _

_"Yong Soo, I never knew you were so manipulative."_

_"It's not manipulation. It's planning. It originated in Korea afterall."_

_Kiku liked the plan already without even hearing the details. Afterall, if it was Yao who was going to distance himself from Ivan then he'd have a win-win situation on his hands. One, he would not have to have a confrontation with the large Russian man. And two, if he knew Yao, then the other would be especially vulnerable afterwards. Perfect situation. But something nagged at his mind...in any other situation Kiku might have recognized it as his conscience. But facing a problem of love and mentally fatigued, Kiku pushed it off as simply suspicion._

_"Yong Soo, may I ask why you are so willing to help me? We've never been especially close."_

_And this was true. They'd never been close. Their personalities clashed and if it hadn't been for Yao, one of them would have long since been dead. Yong Soo had already been ready for this quesition. And like one who knows an obvious answer, he replied._

_"I don't like Ivan. Never did. Anyways, it's not just me helping you da-ze. WE are going to get rid of Ivan together for Yao's well-being. And, you do whatever you want when that's done with. None of my business anyways."_

_With that, the two acknowledged each other as partners...if only temporarily. _

______________

By then, it was already well into the afternoon. Yong Soo stretched, yawned, and got up from the couch. "Hey, I'm hungry. Wanna go run to the convenience store and grab me some thing?"

Careful not to frown, Kiku stiffly got up to join his Korean brother.

"I suppose I could. You'll be making tea to go with, right?"

Yong Soo nodded energetically in response.

"Sure thing! Just hurry up, I'm starving."

With that, Kiku nodded a good-bye and shut the door behind him. He left feeling more hopeful, though still tired. He left with a kinder thought towards his yonger brother. He had missed one detail: Yong Soo had a thing for Yao too. But Kiku would realized this much later.

Back in the room, Yong Soo let out a laugh after he was sure that Kiku would be out of hearing. The situation was ridiculous. Way better than any of the dramas that were currently running. To think Kiku of all people would fall for Aniki...no...anyone would fall for Yao. But, certainly, for Kiku to tell him...Anyways, Yong Soo wasn't anybody's fool. Even though he was the youngest in their family, he knew when opportunity presented itself. Kiku was much too blind as to what really was happening in the world, thought framed by his own mind. Yong Soo would benefit much more from the plan than Kiku.

However, there was no need to let Kiku know. Meanwhile, as Kiku was running to the store, Yong Soo needed to hide his stash of secretly taken Yao photos upstairs...

* * *

To Yao-chan

I loved dinner, and I'd be glad to treat you again! Maybe next time you can sign China over to me, da? I apologize about the waiter, but he was very unerving. He ruined our dinner, da. He deserved it.

And I'll just send you some vases this time, da! As for vodka, why, it's not drinking! It's just a simple beverage in Russia! Which you will become one with, right?

And I will talk to Alfred, don't worry.

Still waiting,

Russia

* * *

To Ivan

I got the vases aru. I swear, if you had sent them in vodka bottles again I'd- Ahem, anyways, the mailman has some trouble delivering them all...really...have you ever heard of "moderation"?

Speaking of moderation, let me just tell you. I don't believe I will ever take to vodka aru.  
Ah, yes, dinner. It was...nice. But, no, I will not be signing ANYTHING over to you aru. And certainly the waiter ruined our dinner.  
Did you ever wonder as to HOW you got HOME that night? Or WHY MY SHOES ARE AT YOUR HOUSE? God, aru!  
I hate you and I hate myself even more for being taken advantaged of by you.

Damn you and your stupid vodka, Ivan! Forget Alfred, okay? No, wait, just forget EVERYTHING!

If you have not noticed aru, I am in a bad mood. And yes, you are the reason for it, Ivan. And will I hold it against you forever aru? I don't know. But know for sure that, I would appreciated if you didn't talk to me...EVER AGAIN. A-And don't even try your panda-suit ploy again aru! It won't work because I am not falling for it again! .*

Yao

P.S. I want my shoes back. Give them to Xiang and I'll get them from him aru. (Yes, I am still mad aru).

* * *

Yao set down his fountain pen...steaming. He sighed, feeling much better. Really, what had supposed to be a relaxing hobby had turned out to be like an extended world meeting.

Kiku was still gone, and Yao found himself a bit apathetic. He didn't feel like cooking and eating at home...At such instances, despite all reason and what is common sense, he was going to go visit Francis' restraunt. And if he was especially lucky, Italy and Germany or Poland would be there. Yao needed a new setting...and someone to distract his mind. Where better than Francis'? Who better to talk his ears off than Poland?

__

Yao went downstairs, grabbed his coat, and left the house.


	19. To Iceland: A Warning From a Friend

**Yao's Journal: **Back from Francis'. Rather lackluster aru. A staff member there told me that he was out on a date with Matthew aru. Luckily, Italy and Germany were there. They didn't know where Kiku was aru. But they kept lunch lively. Hahaha. Though, it was embarrassing as to how intimate the two were. I excused myself after Feliciano crawled into-um…that will be all aru.

* * *

China,

I think I'd consider last night on one of the best nights. As I write, Russia is asleep, and Latvia...ah..he's sleeping in my bed...W-Wait! Let me explain. When Ivan arrived home, he first commented on how cold it was. He told us all about his great time out; he said where you guys went it was so warm and comfortable being around you in that nice restaurant. Since here in his home, it is so cold. I don't know whether he was drunk or not when he suggested this, but...he said that none of us deserved to be this cold in his home. He turned to Latvia and me and said we should sleep together to be warm since he had connected being with people as a comforting warmth. It was...really sweet. It took a while for Latvia to fall asleep, but his trembling has stopped and I turned on a small lamp on the nightstand to write this letter to you. I just can't sleep... I don't know whether he returns my...uh..'f-feelings'...but I'm fine with just being a friend.

Ha, although he may have sent lots of vodka, he still has plenty here. About 'Russian water'...Well, the first day I got there I was very thirsty from my long journey to his home, so I had asked for some water. He suggested that I have 'Russian water'. I thought it was just some special kind of water that they maybe added Russian herbs, like a special Russian tea or something. It tasted awfully strong and bitter, but I didn't want to offend him so I drank the full glass. Only after Latvia whispered and explained that it was vodka did I realize that very strong alcohol was going to hit my veins- quickly. Luckily I just passed out, considering I'm a complete lightweight... When I got to the table the next morning with a headache, Ivan laughed and said he drank whole bottles of it, no problem at all.

Natalia is so scary... Although she would be considered pretty if she acted nice and normal. Well, I was actually pleasantly surprised when Natalia was gone all day. Watch out- she's violently protective over her brother.

Oh, his garden is very beautiful. The place surrounding us is so covered in thick layers of snow, you can tell he put lots of work into shoveling out the place he plants the giant flowers. I will definitely bring it up in the morning; talking about flowers in the morning shall surely brighten up the mood.

Einlæglega,

Iceland

P.S. Were you really wearing a dress? Ivan said you wore a dress, but I wasn't sure to believe him. Plus, I hope things are OK with Kiku- I remember you said he didn't like Russia, and with all the time you've been spending with Ivan, he probably isn't very thrilled. Best of wishes.

* * *

To Iceland

Well, I am glad to hear that some good came out of my date with Ivan aru. But, excuse my language, that bastard…'comforting warmth' huh. Damn it. I am sorry I will not take it out on you aru. But I do feel obligated to tell you that you and Latvia should probably leave Ivan's for a bit.

As of earlier today, I told Ivan to leave me alone. He and his 'Russian Water' can go screw themselves aru. I am very glad to hear that you are a lightweight. Forgive me, but I took it that you would probably not take to vodka. That is good. Vodka makes gentle people violent aru, and violent people beasts. All I can say is that Ivan was drunk, very drunk when I brought him back home. And, if I can, I will probably not see him again aru. To this, Natalia will probably breath a sigh relief, and leave me alone. And I agree with you about her aru. It is such a shame. It is also much of a shame that it sounds like Ivan doesn't even put in a hundredth of the effort of his gardening into fixing his alcoholic vice.

Also, about you and Latvia er-um…I cannot say that, um, he holds feelings toward your or not aru. All I can say is that it is not in my culture to approve of your intentions and feelings towards another man, but know that I will not do anything to prevent –er- or stop you aru. All I can say is do what you feel is the best for both you and Latvia.

Finally, don't listen to a thing Ivan said! H-he was drunk and I would never wear a dress aru! I –er- um…it was Taiwan's fault anyways. And um, could I ask if you have seen Kiku? He has been gone for a while, and he didn't leave under the best of circumstances aru. If you find him, please tell him that I, um, I would not mind it if he was back home...

Your friend,

Yao

* * *

_At the best of times, the minutes and hours fly past without notice. In the worst, the clock refuses to move and laughs with contempt...and it is without a doubt one of the WORST times in Yao's case..._


	20. France, and Further Developments

**Yao's Journal: **It's been another day aru. My secretary actually came over to my house and dragged me back to work, telling me that economic development reports were stacking up…don't I know that already? Anyways, I didn't blow up at her since she was just doing her job. Oh, speaking of which, work went as well as possible, under the circumstances, aru. Only thing strange that happened was that on of my decorative vases was missing, and no one would tell me anything. I'll have to talk to them about security… Also, Kiku is back at home. I still have no idea where he went, aru. Always, the silent one, I swear, but then again…he's always easier to handle than Yong Soo aru. Anyways, I do have my suspicions, judging from the smell of instant noodles…

* * *

_It was during a late afternoon lull when Kiku got home. To his surprise Yao was at home waiting for him…frown in place._

_"Yao, why are you not at work?" _

_The addressed party frowned again…looking, in Kiku's opinion, very cute in his attempt at displeasure…_

_"Never mind that. Where have you been aru?" Yao demanded, not feeling much besides undiluted relief. "Do you know how worried I was about you?"_

_"There was nothing to worry about. Didn't I leave you a note?"_

_Yao sighed. There wasn't much point in grilling the other._

_"Yeah, I got the note aru," Yao said, getting up from his seat, "but, really, next time at least include where you are going."_

_Kiku smiled inwardly at Yao's pointed answer, as he stepped closer to his beloved brother. _

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

_Yao scowled. "Are you hungry aru? I'm going to start some tea."_

_And this time, to his brother's shock, Kiku laughed outright. He couldn't wait to start on with Yong Soo's plan, but of course, with the best of things, there must be patience. And having waited years, the Japanese man was no stranger to waiting._

* * *

Dear yao~gege,

I'm sorry you had a bad day...maybe I shouldn't have mentioned what Billy did, my problems seem teeny compared to yours after all. NO don't tell Alfred! His problem solvers are dumping atomic bombs, shooting collage kids protesting in peace, dumping napalm on Vietnam when he invades her just to name a few! I don't need those things happening in my teeny little hometown! Whew that...the idea of him coming here scares the heck outta me. Anyway, as I see it if Billy is busy bullying me then he's too busy for other kids. But if he ever messes with my books then the gloves are off!

I only tend to exercise for half an hour every day along with plenty of veggies fruit and tea or water. I don't want to turn into one of those girls who toss up their meals or exercise to the point of passing out.

Well I think Yong Soo was sorry he groped Ms. Hungary the second she rose up with her frying pan, and depending on how long ago it happened you could do more harm then good bringing it up again.

Yes they are really called snickerdoodles, I don't know why but they are yummy.

And I just found out why its a bad thing for France to wanna be buddy buddy with some one, its his phone I found and in results found your address to write letters to...

so much skin...

I have included the phone and my copy of my most prized book "the lion, the witch and the wardrobe"

love sa~chan

PS: please send eye/brain bleach if possible

* * *

Dear sa~chan

It is very nice to hear from you again; it is always a pleasure to hear from you aru.

Also, your problems are important to me. My problems are indeed, large, but our problems, in a sense, are the one and same aru. Both deal with relationships. It does me a lot of good to hear the good and also the bad of your daily life; I would be hurt if you were to stop telling me on account of what is happening over here aru. Truthfully, my troubles have been pretty much solved. My brother, Kiku, has just arrived home today. And, though I do not know where he went, it is the present that counts aru. Also, I've given Ivan a 'piece of my mind' and things are once again pleasant.

About Billy, I will agree to it that I will not tell Alfred. As I think about it now aru, it is probably as you believe…he will do nothing but bring more trouble to the situation. I still do not agree with what Billy is doing, and as it is undiplomatic for me to jump into Alfred's affairs…and as Alfred's intervention is not a choice, then I fear that I cannot be much of help aru.

However, it gladdens me hear of your position, both with health and towards Billy. I feel that with your strong spirit you will be fine; by my experience, I have a strong feeling that Billy will come around and surprise you by a change in attitude aru. He will recognize, in the least, that you are remarkable.

Speaking of another young man, I will simply be keeping a closer eye on Yong Soo and drop him some hints towards my knowledge. Rest assured, he will be in much suspense from his own imagination aru.

Yours truly,

Yao

PS: I have begun reading the book you attached. Also, rest assured, I will also look at Francis cell…though I am a bit worried aru. Also, I am afraid there is no such thing as bleach safe for the eyes or brain. I can only suggest some herbal tea and some counciling if neccessary...?

* * *

_After penning the letter, Yao peeped back into the kitchen to see his brother occupied. Returning back to his study, Yao tentatively picked up the Frenchman's cell._

_The cellphone wasn't remarkable. It was blue, white and red…certainly stylish and fitting Francis' image. But then again, Yao was afraid that the inside of the cell would also reflect the man… _

_Within a silent few minutes, Kiku almost fell out of his chair as a loud "AIYAH!" shook the house to it's very foundations._

_Before the Japanese brother could even go in search to see what had happened…a livid Yao almost ran into him in his charge towards the kitchen. With a look of deep puzzlement, Kiku watched his brother snatch his coat of the coat rack and storm outside without another word. Still then, Kiku could hear his brother stomping to the car and yelling, most likely into his cell. All Kiku could hear though the door and before the screech of wheels on pavement was…_

_"What the hell Francis? Where-why-I-I am going to KILL you ARU! Have you no shame?" _


	21. The Case in Which Yao Snaps

**Yao's Journal:** Back from Francis'. Feel like crap. The day just got worse when I got home aru. I don't feel like talking anymore…

* * *

_Yao had just stormed out of the house, head engulfed in a hazy red. Yes, red Francis' damned roses more so of the red of anger and wanting to see blood spilt._

_Tossing the damned electronic onto the passenger seat, Yao pulled out his own cell. Dialed. Waited. Finally when Francis picked up, Yao gave him a heads up of what was coming. The Frenchman didn't even have the decency to sound sober._

_By the time Yao hung up, his voice are already becoming hoarse and he was about 20 minutes from his destination. Francis would have hell to pay._

_He pulled into the driveway of an overly Romanesque style house, and before his car and fully come to a stop, Yao had already found his way to the front door._

_"Francis! Damn you aru! Open up, immediately."_

_There was a moment of silence as Yao waited for the door to be open. Inside the house, the Frenchman could feel the wine he had had earlier starting to disagree with him. He'd knew things would be getting bad the moment Yao mentioned his cell, which had gone missing a few weeks ago._

_Seeing no escape from the situation, and being a gentleman, Francis reluctantly opened the door._

_"Mon amour. Please calm, down. I'm so happy to see you too."_

_"Cut the crap," said Yao, with barely suppressed anger._

_Without another word, Yao made himself comfortable in the other's living room. "Let's start talking things out aru."_

_Francis had never felt so uncomfortable in his own house before. Yao was pissed and sitting on his sofa. Sitting in the easy chair, Francis twiddled his thumbs._

_"Could I interest you in some wine?" He offered in an excuse to leave the room._

_"Can you be serious aru!" came the response._

_Yao took in a few breaths to calm himself down. It failed. "Do you know how appalled I was that this came to me through the mail of a child?"_

_There was silence, as the other could find nothing to say. "Do you have any idea what you have on this phone?" Yao asked, not stopping for a response. "Of course you do aru! You also had my freaking address attached with it!"_

_Involuntarily, Francis' nose began bleeding as he thought about Yao's sexy photo he'd scored from Ivan. It had been top notch no less. As he looked at the indignant Chinese before him, the blood quickened its departure from his body. It seemed as though Yao's clothes had completely disappeared leaving the other naked, revealing the tender pale skin that had been in the photo...a candid after sex photo._

_Yao's face reddened under Francis' look. He was about a hair away from knocking the man out._

_"Ahem. Fuck you aru! If you don't plan on doing anything, then I'll do it myself!"_

_Saying so, Yao headed straight for the door. He'd totally destroy the memory chip…acid, burn, and shred. Then he'd deal with Ivan and eventually beating the crap out of Francis._

_Surprisingly, this movement to leave jerked the Frenchman out of his daze. Moving faster than expected, Francis caught up with Yao._

_"W-wait, you can't just expect me to give up my cell to you!"_

_Yao glared him down._

_"I can, and I plan to."_

_"B-but, there are my pictures of Matthew and some of Arthur in there!"_

_This was the last straw and Yao snapped. Now, understand, that Yao is one of the last people expected to snap. Yes, he's usually stressed, and annoyed but not absolutely FURIOUS. But once he is, it becomes clear why he's been around so many years. _

_"Don't you think I fucking know that already?" He screamed, giving a swift kick to Francis' vital region, which effectively downed the other man. After that, all hell broke loose._

* * *

_Later, in anther location, a plate was dropped. Matthew quickly gathered up the shards while his face was ashen, and eyes glued to the news. His lover had been admitted into the hospital a few hours earlier near death, his house had apparently experienced a break in by a gang, and the suspect of this brutality was, according the neighbors, driving a red convertible._

* * *

_When Yao got home, he found Kiku watching the news. Alarmed by what was on, Yao grabbed the remote and turned of the screen, much to the Japanese man's amusement. He gave his older brother a meaningful glance, and the other visibly paled._

_"How was your trip?" He asked, already suspecting what had happened._

_"O-oh. Um…it was fine aru." The other mumbled. "Um…I've got some work to do, so why don't you go give a call to one of your friends and see how they're doing?"_

_Being agreeable, Kiku humored his brother._

_"Sure, I'll also probably check on Yong Soo."_

_"You do that aru." Yao agreed._

_In any other case, Yao's brain would have registered how strange it was for his two brother's to get along. But, at the time, he was much too happy to avoid Kiku's suspicion._

_

* * *

_

Yao

What the hell, man? We were supposed to meet? Having too much fun with the Commie to meet with your good buddy? Thought you guys broke up, but whatever. I had fun at your place with Kiku anyhow. It was quite a party! Too bad you missed it! Ha ha. Anyway...that vase that used to sit by your office wasn't real, right? N-no reason for asking of course!

Later!

Alfred F. Jones, US of A

* * *

To Alfred

I'm sorry about that aru. And yes, I was unfortunately with Ivan at the time. Damn him aru. Anyways, we are not together anymore…due to some various circumstances.

Anyways, I am curious. When you were partying with my brother, did you notice anything strange about him? I am only worried since he disappeared for a few days after that.

Also, it was you who broke my vase? Well, I expect you to pay me back for it the next time that we meet aru. I really liked it since it was from…never mind, you did me a favor. I was going to get rid of it anyways.

Yao

* * *

_Setting down the letter, Yao wasn't surprised to find another one from Alfred. The American somehow found time to call him nonstop and send letters._

* * *

Yao,

Are you doing alight, man? I sent you this LAST week! I don't mind coming over again, though. Heard you were with Russia instead. Heavy stuff...he didn't do anything, did he? I can kick his ass for ya if he did. That's what hero's are for!

I don't really care that much about the kid, just no brainwashing my youth into being pro-communism with your great wall and your weird...bean-buns and stuff...And of course she's cool. She's an American! We're all awesome!

As for France and his pictures, well...lets just say I don't have anything to worry about from him OR Spain OR Prussia. (Mardi Gras was an interesting time. :D )

I'll get there as early as I can. I'll eat whatever as long as it's good, but you can't go wrong with good ol' McDonalds burgers. They never get old either!

See you Friday!

Alfred F. Jones: US of A

P.S.

I'll wear my good ass-kicking boots...just in case!

* * *

Alfred

Once again, sorry for the late reply. Also, what may or may not have happened between Ivan and I are not of your concern aru. Though, I will happily like to hold onto you offer to kick that bastard's butt. Excuse me, um.

Also, hahaha, certainly that girl is very special, or 'awesome' if you want to put it that way aru. I am not trying to brainwash her in any way. Not everything has to be about ideologies or politics, Alfred, I hope you know that aru.

Speaking of that Francis and his pictures…Damn him. He needs to learn some-some dignity! Also, I cannot, no, do not even want to imagine those three during Mardi Gras. Thank goodness, last year I was away visiting Taiwan…

Well, I look forward to seeing you in a few days. No, McDonald's though, BECAUSE they never get old aru. I'll make you something home cooked. I'm afraid that what you've eaten at Arthur's is nothing compared to Asian cuisine. Come hungry aru!

Yours,

Yao


End file.
